The pain
by FFlove190
Summary: The point in the game where Yuna falls off of the large ridge in Bevelle during her and Seymour's wedding. Rating for stupidity and death(on Yuna's part) A few other character's get tortured too!
1. Yuna's fall

A/N: This is a quick little fic inspired by watching Seymour's wedding with Yuna. It was originally created when me and my friend were watching this part, and I started yelling "Fall! Fall! Fall!" about the whole time. Then Jenny(my friend) started "Trip and fall! Trip and fall! Trip and fall!" Heh, that's were I got this idea for this wonderfully demented fanfic... Thank you Jenny, for pointing out that we really **_don't_** have anything better to do with our lives. Continuing with this messed up fic entrance... Ahem, (in deep narrator voice:)read this humor crap! Foreth I, the writer and her friend who would so like to see this happen in the game, command it! On with the Fic!(fic echos)

"Don't worry," Yuna said as she walked closer to the edge. She looked over to Tidus and Rikku, along with all of her other guardians. "I can..." she took another step back, but. There was a rock that Yuna didn't see earlier... so well... she kinda stubbed her heel on it. Not noticing it at first, Yuna put her arms up to her chest. "Fl-!" she was cut off as her heel broke from the rock, sending her flying backwards. She, well... screamed... loud-like. Tidus ran over to where she fell.

"YUNA!" he screamed. Looking over the edge, he noticed that she was frantically flapping her arms up and down, like an anime character's. She was able to grasp onto one of the statues of a long dead summoner. Her eyes were puffy and red, and her dress had a little yellow stain.

"TIDUS!" she screeched in her, loud-like voice. "HELP ME!" Tidus blinked a few times in wonder, and shrugged.

"How am I supposed to get down there?" he asked. She shrugged back.

"May I suggest dinner?" Seymour said. Tidus jumped, nearly falling off the edge with Yuna. He stared wide-eyed at the maester.

"Hell. NO!" he screamed, blushing hotly. Seymour quirked an eyebrow.

"Who was that?" a voice said.

"Oh, no one in particular... hold on a second." there was some slight grumbling. "Tidus, I'm on the phone, shoo..." he made a shooing gesture. Tidus blushed with embarrassment.

"How?!" the maester raised an index finger and pushed him off the edge, he was able to grab onto the statue adjacent to Yuna's.

"What?!" she asked in amazement. "How'd you get down here?!" he pointed up an pouted.

"That big meanie, Seymour pushed me..." he sulked. Yuna frowned.

"...why?..."

"'Cause I interrupted his conversation on the phone..." he sniffled.

"With whom was he talking to?" she said through her scowl. Tidus shrugged. And looked up.

"SEYMOUR!" Seymour's head poked over, a phone in his ear.

"Yes?" he asked, rather pissed.

"WHO YA' TALKIN' TO?" he frowned.

"First off, you don't have to yell. We're only five feet away from each other..." Tidus blushed lightly. "Second off, my new girlfriend, Jennifer." Yuna's eyes went wide with disbelief.

"WHAT?!" she shouted as she jumped back up so that she was eye level with him. "You were going to marry me when you already had a girlfriend?!" Seymour shook his head.

"No. The writer of this fanfic introduced us as you fell of the deep end." he smiled. She frowned. A loud, maniacal laugh echoed throughout Bevelle.

"Yes, I did!" it said. Then it stopped. "Review this, or I will get angry and charge my army of Sephiroth clones upon you!" More maniacal laughter.

"........Seph......iroth.....must.....go..... reunion....." an anonymous voice said.

"Shut up number, 13! Oh, yeah... we'll be leaving now... bye!" there was silence, then somebody coughed.

"... who's Sephiroth?" Wakka whispered into Lulu's ear. She shrugged. For lack of anything to do, Seymour walked closer to Yuna and pushed her. She met the ground with a splat.

"Seymour!" Tidus yelled. "She was going to defeat Sin!" Seymour shrugged.

"Oh, well..." he continued to talk onto the phone. Everyone looked very confused, Seymour put a hand over the receiver of the phone. "You know..." he said. "If you get there quick, you could use a Phenoix down." All of the people, plus the Yevonites, ran down to Yuna. "Now," he said as he put the phone back up to his ear. "Where were we?"

End

A/N: Muahahaha! Too bad, Cloud didn't die yet... (sighs in defeat) he just has too hard a head! Oh, If you didn't know... Cloud and Sephiroth are basically the main character's of Final Fantasy VII( and Sephiroth's clones have number's instead of names), which is the absolute best game in the world. No offense to you Tens and stuff... currently I'm stuck on killing Lady Yunaleska, she keeps on using mega-death, and I die on her third an final form. She only had like... what... about three thousand HP left and most of my characters are in overdrive mode! I mean, it's so unfair! Oh right, there is a disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything corresponded with the Final Fantasy series. Except copies of the Final Fantasy games and cheat-books, 'cause, their all hard-like. Squaresoft or Square Enix... or... GODS! Now I'm confused! Well, I think their the same thing... so one of 'em owns the Final Fantasy series... I hope they don't come and kill me saying stuff like 'We're Squaresoft,' or 'We're Square Enix.' Damn, I'm so cunfused-ed.


	2. Rikku's shock

A/N: I wasn't really going to continue this fic, but I decided to when I got an idea. If you like Rikku, do not. I repeat, do not read this! I have harmed Yuna and I will harm Rikku. This fic bounces around times in the game, since this is about the only time in the game I could hurt Rikku.

"Woah," Tidus gasped. "That was close!" The lightening almost stuck the group. The rain continued to fall on the party.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh" Rikku laughed slowly.

"Huh?" Tidus looked back onto the Al Bhed. Another lightening struck the tower near them, she fell over. Everyone gasped. She scurried over and hung onto Tidus' leg. Little did she know how much the lightening liked to strike him.

"I don't li-!" a lightening bolt struck the human lightening rod that is Tidus. Rikku scurried away from Tidus and into the open area. Another one struck her.

"Are you alright," another. "...Rikku..." another. And another. She fell over twitching.

"Rikku?" Lulu asked. "Rikku?!"

"We better go to that inn and rest," Wakka pointed out. Tidus nodded and dragged the twitching corpse that was Rikku to the inn.

A/N: Short n' sweet. Yes, I warned the Rikku lovers about this. Tidus doesn't get hurt because he always gets hit by lightening, or dodges, it in the game.

Disclaimer: Don't own FFX. Obviously. Square-somethin' does.


	3. Seymour and water

A/N: Okay, I got a lot of reviews... okay a little. But in my opinion, it was an ocean of reviews. So what if it was only eight! I can't decide on who to make suffer more, Zanarkand boy, or half Guado man... HALF GUADO MAN! Ahem, this chapter is dedicated to my friend obsessed with Seymour. Heh, I hope she reads this then gets really angry with me and throws a jawbreaker at my head... actually, that would kind of hurt... Ow... Onto the pain of the Half Guado Man! Oh, yeah. Take into recognition: Yojimbosblade, talligo, Windfighter, KT, and some anonymous person named 'uh... me?' For they actually reviewed. This part of the fic will be placed before Seymour meets Yuna. And, he has a picture of her...

Seymour laid in his bed, the ship slightly tossing in the water. They would be arriving in Kilika tomorrow, hopefully without an unexpected Sin attack. Staring up at the ceiling, he sighed. One of the crew had given him a picture of the Summoner Yuna. She was beautiful.

"She will be my bride one day." he sat up and took the picture from a case. He stared at the mixed eyes of the summoner. Unfortunately, Seymour left his porthole open. The picture flew out of his large Guado-like hand and into the sea. Seymour blinked at his empty hand, then stuck his blue-haired head out of the window. He could see the picture floating on top of the water.

Working up some courage, he pulled himself out of the porthole. But he got stuck midway, the only way that he could get out is if he let himself be dropped into the water. He made sure no one was looking and dropped into the water with a splash. He swam to the picture and held it to his heart, that was when he realized...

"Help! I can't swim!" He was waving his arms frantically.

"Sure you can't..." a voice said. He continued to wave his arms.

"Who are you?" he asked through his rasped breath.

"The writer of this fic." the voice cleared it's throat and continued. "And you will die right here, right now. 'Why?' you ask? Because I don't want to fight you later on 'cause you suck that way. Oh, by the way... you won't be able to breath in five seconds." the voice left with some evil maniacal laughter. Seymour blinked and realized that he was under water. He swiggled and such, but ended up doing a dead man's float as the crew dragged the half-Guado-man back on board. He was still clutching the Yuna picture.

Should be the End

A/N: Oh, yeah. This is also dedicated to Windfighter. She kinda asked me to write one about Seymour. So, efa. This is what popped into my mind. If you want me to write one about a certain character, tell it to me in a review!

Disclaimer: Hello? Would I kill off my own characters? ... don't answer that. Final Fantasy X and yada-yada-yada. Owned by Square-blah-blah-blah. Happy, all you people who want me to write disclaimers, now?


	4. Tidus' Fall

A/N: Yay! More reviews! You people like to see them be tortured don't you? )Shrugs( What do I care, I'm the author. Oh yeah, this is very short, as are the other chapters. Continuing )points to a large chalk board with scribbles all over it( Ahem, that's not s'posed to be there. )Quickly turns board over and appears with a pointer and a lab coat( Okay. We must all thank Windfighter the most. For she has reviewed this, well all of the chapters so far. Then talligo, for they were my second reviewer of this fic and reviewed it twice. Next is the anonymous person named Anonymous, and no one else since I thanked them slready... Fine, thank KT and Yojimbosblade and the person named 'uh...me.' Okay, I really don't want to make Yunaleska kill them all ( )cough( 'cause she does that everytime I try and fight her )cough( ). Now, all I have to decide upon is accented man or Zanarkand boy... Hmm... this is a tuffy. Well the, let's look at the title. Oh! There are a lot of parts in the game where they could be hurt... hmm... Okay! It's Zanarkand boy, the point of time is in ruined Zanarkand by the camp fire where the six guardians and the summoner sat!

Tidus looked upon the city that was once his home. The broken building reaching for the stars. Pyraflies flitted around. It was like the farplane, yet it was Zanarkand. This cliff was really tall, and he could easily fall, but he would just climb back up. He turned to go back to the party. They had already stamped out the campfire and were retrieving their weapons. Did you ever realize how alike Tidus and Yuna are?

Fortunately, he didn't see the rock in front of him. He tripped and fell down the cliffside, body tumbling over the rocks. Unfortunately, he survived. Wakka and Auron climbed down to retrieve the unconscious Chocobo-head.

This is definetly not the End

A/N: For Windfighter! Ahem, I could do more. Since he always seems to survive. But I'll do some other characters and come back to him. Next chapter will probably be with Wakka, huh. I wonder what I'll do... Review this! Foreth I, the demented writer of this pointless fic, command it! ... please...

Disclaimer: Yada-yada-yada. Somethin' with a Square owns Final Fantasy X and all that crap. Yada-yada-yada.


	5. Wakka and the ball

A/N: )gulp( I am very afraid now... but then again, she has now joined me in the Sephy lovers club. )Shakes head( Jen needs to make up her mind... )eyes dart( Ooookay, a little more than you needed to know. Anyhoo, we are now onto the torturings of Wakka. Heh, I'm starting to like this. It's set in the Blitzball stadium in Luca. It's tournament time and yada-yada-yada, the point in time in which Yuna was kidnapped. Okay, you should all know what's going on.

Wakka floated in the stadium. One goal was all they needed, one goal in order to move onto the next round. Just one. He lifted himself up as the ball came towards him. 'That ball looks very strange...' he thought.

"Uh, oh, folks." the anouncer stated. "It looks like the Besaid Aurochs aren't going to be going on to the finals!" Wakka blinked. His eye twitched. Putting his hands out for the ball, he noticed that it had spikes on it.

The ball hit him in the face, making him bleed. He started to float up a little, but prepared himself as an onslaught of real blitzballs and spiked one flew towards him.

"It seems that somethings wrong with Captain Wakka, folks!" the announcer cried.

"Take this!" a voice cried from beside the stadium. "And this! And more of that... But mostly this!"

"..." there was total silence, until the voice spoke up.

"What? The readers want him to be tortured..."

"..."

"You all suck, I'm going to go annoy someone. I don't know how Squaresoft can make such crap crowds!" silence... Wakka continued to float up to the top of the fish bowl-like thing.

A/N: Yeah, I know. It was the only thing I could think of. And, I'm kind of thinking on who to torture next... )shrugs( I don't know, you (the reader) have to tell me...


	6. Lulu's Quactar

**A/N: **Wow, I haven't worked on this fic in a while... actually... I have worked on a lot of fics recently... but... yeah. Let's go with that. And after some contemplating, I've decided to torment Lulu. Why? Go ask someone who knows me better than me. Anyhoo... this is placed in the part of the game when you're stranded in the desert. And... well... just read...

Lulu, Wakka, and Auron readied their weapons as they ran into a Quactar. Well, not ran in, but you get the picture. They were about to let Lulu use her fury limit when the Quactar noticed the doll in which Lulu was carrying.

Quickly, the fiend grew infuriated. And attack Lulu with an 100,000,000 needles attack. Lulu fell limp to the ground, twitching, as the quactar ran away. Auron used a mega-phoenix, since Tidus was stupid enough to attack himself instead of the Quactar. But Lulu and Tidus made no movement. Auron blinked, and then looked at the bottle he was holding.

It clearly stated: 'This is a dud. This is a DUD!' With his eye twitching, he threw it into on of the sand dunes and started poking Lulu's cheek. When, all of a sudden, her Quactar doll got up and sat on her neck. And then it ravegly attacked the side of her face. Auron carefully pulled the doll off of Lulu and used a phoenix down on her. She sat up suddenly and felt her cheeks.

"MY FACE!" she cried. "MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!!!!" she pulled the doll out of Auron's had and started to pull the stuffing out of it. She looked up to find the old warrior staring at her. Of course, she had some wtuffing in her mouth. "Its happened before." he nodded as she continued to attack her doll.

**A/N: **Well, that wasn't what I originally planned... )eyes dart( oh, well. Also this is dedicated to OverlyObsessive240. Otherwise known as Jen.

**Disclaimer: **No I don't. Because if I owned FF X it would only be Sephiroth, Vincent, and sweet Cloud bashings.


	7. Kimahari's lance

**A/N: **Wow, haven't worked on this one in a while... let's see now. You all get to see Kimahari's suffering!  
Random crowd number 1: (monotone) Yay!  
Oookay... Well, this is for you Windfighter... on with the torture of Kimakahari!  
RC#1: (lifelessly) Yay.

The Ronso jumped from pillars to the ground, swinging his lance expertly around. He succeeded in frightening the tan blonde, but made a horrible mistake. As the battle drove forward, his lance drove into the ground. He then fell forward, eating the yummy dirt. Siting up, he spat it out and stared at the boy laughing at him. He then threw his lance at the boys head, making him fall into unconciousness. He smirked and then stood, and went to retrieve his lance... but... he tripped over a loose stone and crushed Tidus.

The end... nope... later.... yeah... many laters....

**A/N: **hehehe, wow. Holy crap! There just went five minutes of my life! A whole five minutes! I'll never be able to retrieve them now! NOOO!  
**Disclaimer: **Nope, still don't own Kimahari, Tidus, or anything else from Final Fantasy. I still kind of own my mind, exclude its inhabitants, but that doesn't count now, does it?


End file.
